


every vitamin from a to z

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: (aka everything i write), Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Electricity, Floor Sex, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kink Meme, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, One Night Stands, Other, Outdoor Sex, Painplay, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Updating tags as I go, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, Workplace Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: an nsfw prompt for every letter of the alphabet, sorted!





	1. an overnight sensation

**Author's Note:**

> the challenge i've set myself: all 26 prompts, 500 words exactly for each of them, finish writing them before uni starts. it sounds easy, but i've only got a week til term. whoops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a: aftercare (what they do/act like after sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from a party song (the walk of shame) by all time low

If James hadn’t fucked Ben, he would never have started staying the night after sex. He’d always seen it as encouraging a walk of shame from him – getting home after a half-decent fuck the night before was never fun, especially if he’d had a few and only vaguely knew where he was.

If Ben hadn’t gingerly asked him to come back home with him after their day out for his food heaven, hadn’t kissed him passionately in the back of the car to make his point, hadn’t taken him into his bedroom and melted under his touch, James wouldn’t have changed his ways.

But Ben had spread his legs and let James open him up, guiding gently to get three fingers into him comfortably and carefully, until he was panting and flushed, and the sound of Ben’s voice cracking as he asked James “please, you can fuck me now, I’m ready, come on,” had gone straight to his cock.

Ben had been so responsive under him, wrapping his legs around James’ waist and pulling him down to kiss him again, open-mouthed and sloppy and interspersed with Ben’s noises.

James had been in heaven – Ben was tight and warm, and had clenched around him when he’d thrust in, and Ben had bitten down on his lip and dug his fingers into James’ shoulder.

James had barely realised he was coming until Ben was tightening around him and the stimulation went from good to really good to needing to pull out before it all became too much.

Ben had almost instantly cocooned himself in bed, piling blankets and sheets and the duvet over himself, and let out a shaky laugh.

“Christ, James, you’re not a bad shag. We should do this again sometime, if you want.”

James had laughed in agreement as he’d sat on the end of the bed, and started looking around for his shirt.

“Where are you going?” Ben had asked. “You should’ve told me if you had somewhere to be.”

James considered fumbling through an excuse, but Ben was looking up at him with something searching in his eyes.

“Would you rather I stayed?”

Ben nodded, folding back the sheet on the other side of the bed and raising his eyebrows at James. “There’s plenty of room.”

James shuffled up the bed and snuggled down under the duvet, eye to eye with Ben. “I don’t do this very often.”

Ben laughed, and James still wants the corners of Ben’s eyes to crinkle like that all the time. “I can tell.”

“Think I might start hanging around more.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

So James stays, and invades Ben’s personal space, ruffling him up the wrong way and stealing herbs from his window boxes, and Ben invades it right back, stealing kisses and food out of his fridge when he can’t be bothered cooking.

And they’ll roll their eyes at each other’s antics, and James will say he’ll go back home if Ben keeps trying to upstage him, but he never does.


	2. better sink your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b: bondage (are they into bdsm? how far will they go?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from bite down by bastille

When it comes to domming his boys, Ben’s had to be very adaptable, because they’re all such different subs –  he’s not sure if he could physically handle a session with all of them at once, and come to think of it, neither could they.

Mike is fighty, high spirited, and needs a strong hand to break him down. Mike likes Ben to leave marks –  as many as possible, in as many places as possible, as painfully administered as he feels on the day. Handprints and paddle-marks on his arse, bright red where Ben’s landed blow after blow with well-practised precision. Nails raked down his chest and stomach, leaving raised red lines over the soft skin. Teeth marks on his hips and collarbones and thighs, one or two scarred from where Ben bit him a touch too hard, but the aftercare was worth the noises he got.

Ben threatens Mike with a gag or cuffs or a cock ring if he’s particularly vicious back –  “I’ll put a muzzle on you, like the bitey bitch you are, but you’d enjoy that” – but he’s only had to follow through on a couple of memorable occasions.

Barry wants to be praised, and his subdrop is almost spectacular. Ben gives him soft touch and softer words, uses Barry’s mouth to warm his cock and tells him he’s being so _good_ with a gentle hand in his hair, and Barry takes what he’s given with quiet sounds and the odd _thank you, sir_ and soft touches back.

Barry needs the most care afterwards –  subspace is rough on him, Ben knows, and watching him come back into his head can be even rougher. Ben learns to keep touching, and to keep him warm and soft –  and a Kit Kat nearby doesn’t hurt, either.

James likes to know he can’t fight back, likes a visual reminder of the control Ben has –  so Ben does what he can to hold him down. Some nights, Ben will collar James and clip a leash into the ring at the front, keeping him close and obedient. Sometimes, Ben will cuff his hands behind his back, or tie ropes over as much of James as he can reach, or put a spreader bar between his thighs and gag him and tease him mercilessly with a vibrator.

Ben likes using the gag on James –  James has a mouth on him, one that’s come in handy in scenes with Mike or Barry, but sometimes Ben wants to take away his filthy words and reduce him down to just sound.

But for all Ben can and does do to them, he can’t bear to see them bleed or cry or even wince in a way he knows isn’t good –  when he bit down on Mike and tasted metal, when Barry’s leg cramped up sitting still for him, when James came dry with a sob like he’d never heard before.

Then it’s their turn to tell him they’re okay, and that he’s doing so well for them.


	3. cut through the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c: come (fairly self explanatory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from cut to the feeling by carly rae jepsen

“James, you’re a fucking bitch,” Mike whines after his third orgasm of the night. “But, _god_ , Barry was so right about you.”

James grins and sits up, wiping Mike’s come out of his beard. “Reckon you could go again soon?”

Mike rolls his eyes and spreads his legs, pushing James back towards the bed. “Stupid question, James. Lick.”

James holds one of Mike’s thighs up over his shoulder and licks over his cunt again, like he has been for the better part of an hour now, and Mike almost instantly has a hand in James’ hair again, tugging gently.

When he’d first eaten Mike out, James had thought that Mike was faking it – no one, absolutely no one, was _that_ loud and _that_ into getting head, but he’d been convinced when Mike’s voice broke as he screamed James’ name and his slick dripped down James’ hand and chin. Mike is just that sensitive and craves that much sensation, and James is more than happy to deliver.

Now, Mike starts panting when James moves his lips up to his well-loved clit, and groans out a long “ _fuck,_  yes, James,” when he slides a couple of still-wet fingers in.

The other guys ask him tentatively what Mike’s like in bed, because he’s a conventionally attractive man and James has suddenly become this font of insider knowledge, and when James tells them it’s loud and messy and Mike finishes really quickly but he loves the overstimulation and he can go again pretty quickly, they seem a little put off.

Fine, then. They can miss out on Mike grinding down, fucking himself on James’ fingers, and talking up a storm.

“James, yes, give me, _fuck_ , give me more, come on, _yes_!” His voice rises as he pants and squirms, and James licks long and sloppy between his folds and crooks his fingers deeper.

James feels so greedy eating out Mike – but Mike is equally greedy and demanding of him. Mike just wants to _feel_ , as much as possible, and if that means letting him yank James in by the hair and ride his face with reckless abandon, then James figures it's not too hard an ask.

“Filthy,” James says against Mike's cunt, spreading his fingers wide, “little,” biting Mike's thigh and making him yelp, “hedonist,” licking back over Mike's clit before latching his lips onto it again and sucking.

James feels like Mike's about to yank out his hair as he tightens his grip again, arching his back off the bed and rutting down into James’ mouth.

“Fuck, James, God, fuck yes, please, _James_!” Mike digs his heels into James’ back, and his thighs shake around James’ head as he comes.

Mike is a squirter more often than not, and James keeps licking and sucking and working his fingers as his face and hand are drenched.

“Tapping out yet?” James asks as he pulls off.

Mike pulls him up and kisses him, licking up the taste of himself. “Give me five minutes."


	4. dictate your needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d: dom (are they dominant, submissive or a switch?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from dreidel by don mclean

Mike doesn't dom in the same way that Ben does – making sure that he doesn't let on how much he wants to make them happy is really,  _ really _ hard for him. He wants to praise Barry, tell James it's okay for him to come in his mouth because he's been so good.

It makes it easier if he gets James to do all the Barry-wrangling for him – he's more than happy to sit out and watch them, direct them, have them fulfil each other's fantasies and thank him at the end.

“Barry,” he says, “I think James would  _ really _ like it if you let him take you tonight. What do you say?”

James had asked Mike, very quietly, if he could play with Barry, and now he sits obediently, waiting on Barry's answer.

“Yes, please,” Barry answers quietly.

“Pardon?” Mike makes a show of leaning in to hear him better.

“Yes, please, sir,” Barry repeats, loudly and clearly.

Mike sits back in the chair in the corner and watches them strip each other off. It's a bit strange how powerful he now feels in a hoodie, sweatpants and worn-in socks – when Mike first started domming, he'd dress up, button downs and ties and suspenders and the odd waistcoat, but now he knows that they'll do whatever he says if he just uses the right tone with them.

“On your front, please, Barry,” he says, and watches appreciatively as Barry stretches out on the bed. “Show James that pretty arse of yours, good boy.”

Barry obliges, and James runs a hand over his hips down to his knee.

“Did I say you could touch him, James?” Mike says lightly, and James pulls his hand back sharply like he's been burned.

“No, sir,” James answers.

“I'm beginning to wonder whether I should've been so generous to you this evening. Maybe I should fuck Barry tonight,” he continues, like the words don't visibly rile James up.

“I can be good, sir, please?”

Mike hums, running a hand over the outline of his cock in his sweats. “Why don't you show me how good you can be? I'm sure Barry can set a good example in the meantime.”

He half-ignores the hitch of Barry's breath as James moves from the bed to kneel between Mike's legs.

“Go on, James,” Mike says gently, “but if you take off my pants or make me come, it's game over. Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” James replies.

James mouths at his cock through his sweats, and Barry shifts his head on the bed to watch.

“Good boy,” Mike says warmly as James runs the flat of his tongue over the fabric, leaving a dark wet mark. “Remember, this is practise. I only want you to do your best for Barry.”

James looks up at him, licking around the tip of his dick, and Mike tries not to white-knuckle the chair.

“So good for me and Barry, James.”

James presses his face into Mike's thigh. “Thank you, sir."


	5. ever so gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e: edgeplay (riskier than normal kinks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from every time you go by ellie goulding

Barry sits on Ben’s thighs and fastens the shock collar onto Ben’s left wrist. “Sure you’re okay with this?”

Ben exhales and nods. “Sure.”

“I’ll start low for you, then we’ll work you up to a higher voltage, okay? Tell me if it’s not okay.”

Ben nods again.

Barry sits back, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against Ben’s bare thighs, and toys with the remote in his hands. “I feel like I can’t just shock you every so often and hope you get off from it, though. Can I watch you get yourself off?”

Ben obediently pours lube into his hand and wraps it around his cock.

As he finds a rhythm, Barry presses the remote, and the buzz is pleasant, almost like a vibrator is pressed to his skin, and then it stops. Ben inadvertently makes a noise, and Barry smirks.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good bit yet.”

Ben knows he shouldn’t let himself come yet, because Barry is still sitting still on top of him, and if Barry’s not squirming around, it hasn’t been anywhere near long enough.

Barry keeps toying with the voltage as Ben works his hand over his shaft. Ben gasps at the lower end of the scale, hand twitching as it moves, and Barry flicks it off and on at his heart’s desire.

Then he turns the voltage up.

Ben lets out a noise somewhere between a shout and a moan, and Barry can see the muscles in his forearms tense at the stimulation.

“ _ Fuck _ me, Barry!”

“Not tonight, Ben,” Barry replies smoothly, turning the voltage back down. “That okay, though?”

“Yeah,” Ben answers, “just...god, it was a lot.”

“Could you take it again?”

“Yeah, yes, please.”

Barry tries to be less erratic with the higher voltage, but Ben is a masterpiece under him – he’s flushed and sweating, and his grip tightens and his arm jerks with every shock from the collar. And if Ben’s going to move his hips like that while being shocked, it can’t hurt for Barry to rub off against him.

“Shit, Ben, can I turn this up one more, please?”

“Yeah, go on, Baz,” Ben breathes out heavily.

The noise Ben makes is burned into the back of Barry’s sex-addled mind – loud and high and needy, laced with pain as he jerks himself off with a vice-like grip – and Barry isn’t thinking straight before he shocks him again with barely any warning, and the choked-off sob he gets in response is almost worth it.

“Barry, please, I’m so close–”

Barry grinds his cock into Ben’s hips and thighs, and cranks up the voltage again, and Ben  _ screams _ and comes over his stomach.

It takes a little bit more rutting against Ben, but soon Barry is coming in his jeans like a horny teenager, but a million times better.

“You have  _ got _ to try that, Baz, holy shit.”

Barry winces as he undoes the band from Ben’s wrist. “I think I’ll hide the remote from you.”


	6. founded on liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f: fantasy (a fantasy of theirs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from fire escape by foster the people

“Let me fuck you in the studio,” Mike says with a  grin.

“Ben'll murder us,” James breathes, and Mike laughs.

“Ben won’t know,” he smirks, and he’s pushing James backwards until his hips hit the counter. “Turn around for me, babe.”

James does, resting his elbows on the benchtop and presenting his arse to Mike.

He doesn’t register when his jeans come down and Mike’s fingers start kneading the muscle of his cheeks. “You’ve got a great arse, James. Shame hardly anyone gets to look at it like this,” he says, spreading him and exposing his hole, “Maybe one day we should show you off to everyone. What do you think? Reckon you’d like that?”

James whines, and Mike laughs before adjusting his grip and licking over James’ hole.

“ _God_ , Mike,” James chokes out as Mike pushes his tongue into him. “You’re filthy, and I hate you.”

Mike licks over him again and bites his cheek, making him moan. “No you don't. “

James tries to formulate a reply, but Mike dives back in with his tongue and his fingers, and he cuts himself off, focusing on staying upright.

His legs are shaking and he wants nothing more than to get a hand on his cock, but he knows Mike would ruin him for that.

“Mike, are you actually going to fuck me?” James manages.

“Not if you're going to be mouthy about it.”

But Mike does straighten up and slide his cock into James – he’s got no idea when Mike managed to slick himself up, but it's a smooth slide in.

Mike doesn’t hesitate to start properly fucking him, perpetual motion giving James friction where his dick rests on the bench. James hardly ever bottoms – he’s picky about his tops, so what – but Mike can break him down like he craves, plus his cock spreads him out just perfectly.

He manages to grunt out “Mike,” and spills onto the benchtop, way more than normal, and he almost gets distracted in his fascination with watching it drip off the counter.

“You're a mess, James,” Mike says fondly, still thrusting into him. “Could we make you a bit filthier?”

James whines – all he wants is to pass out on the bench – but somehow his dick is hard again, almost aching, and then Mike's drawing another orgasm from him, adding to the sticky puddle on the counter.

Mike still doesn't stop, and James’ arse is starting to feel sore, but Mike groans as his movements turn arrhythmic.

He braces for the slightly-weird feeling of Mike coming inside him, but Mike pulls out and James feels the splatter of his come over his cheeks and hole and thighs.

“Oh, dear,” Mike says, voice syrupy sweet. “Let me clean that mess up for you.”

As Mike’s tongue descends on him once again, James wakes up exhausted with sticky boxers.

He can't look Mike in the eye at work, nor can he look at the studio kitchen without going bright red.


	7. grey lights in your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g: got caught (how they react when they get caught having sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from getting down the germs by gerard way

It takes a lot for Barry to convince James to fuck him on their table, but it's definitely well worth the effort as James slides into him, leaning down to kiss him open-mouthed and filthy.

And then the phone rings.

Barry sighs in annoyance – he can't pretend he wasn't expecting it, Ben did say he would call to talk about the company's partnerships – and tries to pull himself away from James as he reaches for his phone.

But James keeps a firm grip on his hips.

“James, what–?”

“Answer it,” James says in a tone of voice that Barry couldn't possibly argue with. “It's an important call. Try not to be too unprofessional.”

Barry answers the phone as casually as he can while being railed on his kitchen table, and James begins fucking him agonisingly slowly.

Barry's professional demeanour has always been a bit lacking, but today he knows he sounds appalling, even to Ben – James fucks him erratically, catching him off guard and making him stutter and his breath catch in his throat. It's a wonder that he can actually answer the questions Ben puts to him, apologising for not having any details on him at present and only being able to give vague answers in some cases.

James slams into his prostate while he's talking about seeking to collaborate with some of the other food weeks in London, and he yelps and trips over his words, trying to mask it as a cough or a voice crack or something, and Ben is dead silent once he's finished.

“Barry,” Ben says quietly. “Are you…?”

“Am I?”

“James is fucking you right now, isn't he?”

Barry doesn't reply, but James chooses that moment to find a rhythm, and it's hard and fast and the movement makes Barry moan quietly and drop his phone.

James snatches it out from under Barry's fumbling hand and puts it on speakerphone. “Hi, Ben.”

“You are so lucky the conference call isn't scheduled til later this week.” Ben doesn't sound as annoyed as he should. “Don't even think about it.”

“Okay,” James says mock-dejectedly, and Ben forces a laugh.

“Should I call again later? I'm going to call again later, okay, Baz? Please don't have sex during that call, thanks, we do actually need to get this done.”

“I'll lock him in the bedroom, don't worry. I'm really sorry–”

“No, you're not,” Ben says, like the most tolerant man in the world. “Have fun?”

James hangs up for them and begins properly pounding into Barry, table shaking under them as he pulls Barry up for a kiss.

“God, that was hot, you've got no idea,” James says into Barry's mouth, one hand gripping his hip tight enough to bruise and the other tangled into the hair at the back of his neck. “Maybe I should fuck you during that conference call.”

“Don't you dare,” Barry whispers, bucking up into the space between them. “I don't care how hot it gets you, _don't_.”


	8. hear my heartbeat fucking kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h: hot spots (a place that drives them crazy when stimulated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from heaven in hiding by halsey

It's been a few years since Barry had top surgery, and his scars have now faded to barely noticeable, but nowhere along the way did the guys’ obsession with his chest fade.

“Remember when I could make you come from this?” Mike asks, looking up from where he's working his tongue over Barry's nipples.

Barry hums in affirmation, scritching the back of Mike's neck affectionately. “I still have feeling there, you know. They didn’t, like, stitch me back up any old way. You can still make me come.”

“I know,” Mike says, and runs his teeth over the left one, making Barry shiver. “It just feels like it takes me a bit longer now.”

“Yeah,” Barry replies shakily – really, it doesn’t take Mike much longer, Barry’s just gotten better at not coming the instant Mike touches his chest.

Mike kisses from the vague scar around his nipple out to his sternum, sucking and biting gently at the skin to leave a blotchy red line. “Don’t care, though. You make better noises now.”

Ben is much the same, preferring to use his hands than his mouth.

“I am so happy I don’t have to fight with your binder anymore, Baz,” Ben says into Barry’s hair at the kitchen table one morning, sneaking a hand under his shirt.

“You’ve been saying that for years, Ben.” Barry tries, really tries, to hide the quiver that comes into his voice, but Ben doesn’t miss anything.

“I know,” he says, “but it means I can do _this_ –” Barry yelps and stifles a moan as Ben pinches a bud and rolls it between his fingertips, “–without having to completely undress you.”

“Don’t do that, Ben!” Barry whinges, but he still arches his chest into the touch.

“You complained I wasn’t doing enough of it last night. I’m only making up for what I didn’t do!”

“At least let me have a coffee before you try and, ah, make me come again!”

Ben kisses his neck and runs the pads of his thumbs over Barry’s nipples again before moving to flick on the kettle.

Ben and Mike like to team up and tease him and praise him, and Barry’s always torn between soaking up the compliments and begging them to stop and give him some more action.

But with Ben holding Mike in place with one hand and rubbing small circles over a nipple with the other, and with Mike worrying the other nipple with his teeth and tongue under Ben’s guidance, they have Barry trying so hard to keep still and failing miserably.

“Guys, come on, just–” He lets his head fall back onto Ben’s shoulder and sighs as Mike hums questioningly.

“Just what, Baz?” Ben asks.

“Fucking touch me,” Barry whines breathlessly.

“We are. I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Ben says innocently as Mike licks over the stiff bud he’s been working at.

Barry groans and spreads his legs, grabbing Mike’s wrist and guiding his hand down to feel how wet he is.


	9. imagine you standing here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i: intimacy (how romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from i send a message by inxs

On the spectrum of romantic to filthy alpha, Mike is somehow everything at once.

Ben doesn't know how – Mike woos him with dates Ben's only ever dreamed of, kisses him and tells him how in love he is as they fuck, cuddles for hours long after his knot's gone down, and praises Ben like he's starting a new religion.

“Have I ever said,” Mike asks, moving down Ben's neck in a line of soft kisses, “that I'm the luckiest alpha in the world?”

“Yes, Mike. About a million times.”

“Well, I am,” he huffs. “Stop ruining this for me.”

“Okay,” Ben says, and Mike kisses down his stomach to his hipbone.

“You're so soft, Ben, it's like a romantic movie blur in real life, but it works like a Technicolor wet dream,” Mike murmurs.

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Is soft a nice way of saying fat?”

Mike raises an eyebrow. “I'm soft too, Ben, you keep saying. And when has anything being soft been a bad thing?”

“When you're going for stiff peaks?”

Mike laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners the way Ben loves. “You're such a cheffy little nerd.”

Mike also fucks him rough and sloppy, calls him a filthy omega whore, leaves him with come drying on his stomach and bruises on his hips without even getting a knot because he's got somewhere to be.

Mike has definitely been known to fuck him against a wall while mostly dressed, still in his shirt and jacket with his jeans yanked down to his knees as he pounds into Ben.

Ben fists his hands into Mike’s coat, zips biting into his palms, and pulls Mike closer, feeling hot breath on his neck as his head knocks back into the wall.

“Couldn’t even fucking wait to get to the bedroom, rather me knot you in your hallway than wait another minute,” Mike pants into his ear, and Ben tries not to whine – the gravelly cadence of Mike’s voice always works him up, and combined with the strong hand holding his arse up and the rhythm of Mike's knot catching on his rim, he’s pretty sure he’s not going to last long at all.

Mike’s fairly bitey when he's close, and Ben moans when Mike  _ snarls  _ into his ear and bites the skin high up on his neck.

“All mine, Ben, so greedy for whatever I can give you,” Mike growls, sinking his teeth again, and Ben can feel the skin puncture. “Gonna take my knot like a good boy, aren't you? Tell me how bad you want it.”

“So bad, Mike, knot me, please, fill me up like I'm all yours,” Ben pants, and Mike makes a noise like an animal and his knot swells up to finally lock them together, and Ben groans and comes.

Mike takes a minute to catch his breath, hair sticking to his forehead as he grins at Ben. “You're the best omega.”

Ben flushes with pride, and lets Mike kiss him softly again.


	10. just to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j: journey (their ideal way of leading up to sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from just a little while by janet jackson

Barry is not a patient man, and he knows it. James should not be as tolerant of his shameless flirting as he is, but Barry would almost say that James has grown immune to his constant pestering.

“James, you haven’t fucked me in _ages_ ,” he says nonchalantly, coming into the test kitchen and cocking his hip as he leans on the bench.

“It’s only been a couple of weeks,” James says, not taking his attention from his cutting board. “You look like you’re surviving.”

Barry pouts, and sits himself up on the countertop as he decides to change tack. “But I can’t stop thinking about it, James. Keep thinking about fucking myself on that gorgeous thick cock of yours, my hand just isn’t the same, you know?”

James makes a noise that most people would call dismissive, but Barry can tell by the flush that’s crept up his face that James is very much interested.

“How often have you fucked yourself on your hand?” James asks, mincing garlic with a bit less finesse than normal. Barry grins, because _this_ is more like it, and palms over his crotch teasingly.

“Every bloody night, James, I want it, I need it so bad, I–”

“Say it again.”

“I need your cock, James, please, if I blow you in the bathroom will you fuck me at home?”

“Deal.” James sets his knife down and Barry yanks him into the bathroom, slamming the door with his back. James fumbles for the lock by his hip and Barry sinks to his knees, undoing James’ belt and fly at record speed.

James was so kind about teaching Barry to suck cock, guiding his head with a gentle hand in his hair, encouraging him to take it deeper but praising him when he couldn’t always manage. Now, Barry hardly needs to think about opening his mouth wide enough to suck on the tip of James’ dick, lapping up that first salty-soapy-sweat taste before he takes him deeper.

James keeps a hand in his hair out of habit now, and Barry hums at every soft tug, bobbing his head and taking James a little bit deeper, playing around the head of his cock with his tongue.

Barry pulls off a bit, and he knows he must be a sight – swollen, spit-shiny lips, hair ruffled between James’ fingertips, panting and blushing like a virgin – and from the look in James’ eyes, he’s a sight worth seeing.

The head of James’ cock brushes against his cheek as he says, “You can fuck my mouth, y’know, James,” before he takes it into his mouth and sinks a little deeper.

James fists one hand into Barry’s hair and uses the other to stifle any sounds he makes, head thudding back into the door and hips grinding forward into Barry’s mouth. Barry breathes through his nose and relaxes his throat like James always told him to, moving his head with James’ rhythm and swallowing around him when he swears and comes.


	11. keep you satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k: kink (a few of their kinks, be they normalised ones or kinkier kinks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from knife by kitten
> 
> (i don't know if i know enough about this to have written a chapter on it, but i can say i definitely don't know enough to expand this out)

"Mike and I are going out tonight, if you want to come, Baz,” Ben says lightly.

Mike shoots him a terrified look.

Barry shrugs. “Sure, I’ll come along. Where am I meeting you?”

Ben can feel Mike’s eyes on him as he gives Barry an address in the darker bit of Soho. “Dress comfortably. They’re a bit eager in there.”

Mike has worked himself up into a panic by the time they get to the car. “What are you _doing_ , Ben? That’s not– this isn’t– he’s not going to be into this, he’s gonna think we’re weird, you’re taking him to a _freakshow–_ ”

Ben shushes him and reaches up to scratch his head, and Mike whines and falls silent. “It’s not a freakshow, Mike. I just want to show him how good a boy you can be, is that okay?”

Mike nods, pushing his head into Ben’s hand. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will,” Ben says soothingly.

Ben rushes Mike a little, just to make sure they get there before Barry, and kisses him slowly before he goes in. “I’ll wait for Barry. I don’t think he’ll come in on his own. You’ll be a good boy inside?”

Mike nods, and disappears through the door.

Barry arrives a couple of minutes later than they’d arranged to meet, and Ben leads him in with a wink at the doorman.

Mike is exactly where Ben told him to be – their usual spot, on the floor, back straight, with his hood and collar on.

Barry stops as Ben bends down to the floor and pats over the ears on his hood, scratching at the nape of his neck as Mike nuzzles his face into Ben’s neck.

“Ben, I need an explanation,” Barry says over the music of the club. Ben ignores him, working over Mike’s cheeks and jaw with gentle pets and soft words of encouragement, trying to distract him from Barry’s obvious discomfort.

“Barry, this is my pup,” Ben begins, and Mike tenses up at the words and at Barry’s facial expression. “No, boy, it’s okay, Barry’ll be nice to you, won’t you, Barry?” he says a bit louder, and Barry nods slowly.

“This is an interesting night out and all, Ben, but where– _oh_.” A look of confused realisation crosses Barry’s face, and Mike whines.

“You have so much explaining to do,” Barry says disbelievingly, and Ben raises an eyebrow.

“Over drinks,” Ben says. “He likes it when you pet him behind his ears.”

Mike butts his face into Ben’s shoulder again, and Ben demonstrates, scratching behind one ear and kissing him gently behind the other.

Barry tentatively reaches down to pat Mike, and Ben looks up at him disdainfully. “Would you pat Milo like that?”

“No?” Barry answers hesitantly.

“Then don’t pat Mike like that. I’ll put him on a leash if he makes you uncomfortable.”

So Mike sits between Ben’s legs, leash resting loosely in Ben’s hand, while Ben and Barry drink, and Barry tries not to stare.


	12. like you quite a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l: location (where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from lolita by lana del rey
> 
> inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/A91POaW3hUk?t=435)

Mike has a horrible time getting to sleep when they’re camping. He really should’ve thought his own accommodation over more than a fucking inflatable boat with a blanket or four.

He’s restless and antsy after an evening of tossing and turning, and so he sits up like a shot when he hears a rustle from the guys’ tents.

“Just me,” Barry whispers.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Nah. You?”

“Neither. We didn’t plan this very well, did we?”

Barry stifles his laughter, then shivers visibly.

Mike holds up a corner of his blanket. “Get under here before you freeze.”

Barry squishes into the boat with him, leaving his shoes next to it, and huddles under the blanket. There’s barely any room for them both to lie next to each other, and Mike finds himself almost nose to nose with Barry.

“Hi,” Barry whispers, breath warm on Mike’s face, and Mike giggles quietly.

It’s too easy for Mike to close the minuscule gap between them and connect their lips – Barry’s mouth is soft and tastes like toothpaste, and he responds eagerly when Mike tentatively slides his tongue in, cupping Barry’s face with one hand and pulling his body closer with the other. It should be weird, kissing your best mate, but it’s really not when your best mate is kissing you back enthusiastically.

Mike shifts his hips, and Barry makes a soft noise into his mouth, so he tries again, rocking his hips into Barry’s until he’s more grinding than just making contact and he can feel Barry’s hard-on through his trackpants.

“God, Mike,” Barry whispers as he pulls away to breathe. “You wanna keep going?”

“Yeah?” Mike answers, like it’s a dumb question.

“Okay,” Barry murmurs, kissing him again.

Barry takes him out of his pants and pulls his hips closer so he can hold both of their cocks together. It’s a bit of a dry rub – they don’t have lube, no one was planning on jerking off or getting laid in the two days they’re away – but a bit of spit makes it better than rubbing off against each other like desperate teenagers.

Barry’s breath hitches as he comes, and Mike inhales sharply and follows suit, and their making out becomes sloppier as they both lose focus, more intent on fucking Barry’s hand through their orgasms.

Barry wipes his hand on the grass, and Mike gives himself a moment to bathe in what should be a weird post-coital glow but isn’t.

Barry kisses Mike again, softly and sweetly, and slides his shoes on before heading back to his tent – it’d be suspicious if he woke up with Mike.

Mike snuggles down under his blanket, but he very quickly discovers a wet and sticky patch against his leg. Grimacing at having to deal with it later, and cursing Barry just a bit, he flips the blanket over and piles another one on top to hide what he’s sure is a stain.

He’s going to make Barry wash those blankets when they get home.


	13. makes my body burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m: masturbation (how they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from monster by mumford and sons

Ben doesn't jerk off very often, but he's more than happy to indulge himself in a bit of what can be politely called ‘self-care’, especially after one of their ridiculously ambitious projects. Besides, masturbation’s a scientifically proven stress reliever. Something about endorphins. He’s not sure how it was scientifically proven, or who by, or whether he’s just making the whole thing up, but it does give him a semblance of a reason to spend some time behind a locked door every so often.

The task that is perfecting Barry's wedding cake sends him home absolutely knackered, both physically and emotionally, and he figures he’ll be no fun at the actual wedding if he doesn’t try and fix himself up the night before. He doesn’t want to ruin Barry’s day by being tense and stressed and horrible.

So Ben takes a long, indulgent shower, standing under the showerhead for far longer than he normally would, half-watching the hot water sluice down his arm as he shifts his grip on himself and jerks himself off. It’s not the most pleasant environment, and he can feel the water run into his eyes as he tugs on his foreskin and into his mouth as he pants and speeds up, but it’ll do.

He spits out some water and adjusts his grip – getting himself off like this is about giving himself as much of the hard and fast that he likes, and seeing as he barely had the energy to get the shower temperature right, he’s resigned himself to making do without any of his usual toys, which means upping his pace and tightening his hold on his cock.

He likes to see how far he can push himself past his own limits, and he doesn’t stop as he comes, watching his jizz spurt out onto his hand and smearing it down his shaft as makeshift lube while he keeps his hand moving. His other hand braces him against the wall, saving him from his own jelly legs, and he catches himself before he tries to dig his fingertips into the tile like he would do with his bedsheets or someone’s hair or skin.

Ben dances the line of overstimulation and actually having recovered enough to think about going again fairly often, but the rub of his hand always reaches a point where it’s downright torture, enough to bring tears to his eyes that mingle and wash away with the shower water, and his soft but slightly pained moans echo around his bathroom.

He washes his hand very thoroughly before turning the water off and wrapping himself in a fresh towel. He ignores his suit hanging on his door in favour of sweatpants and a jumper – no underwear, because lord knows he’s going to work himself up again, but no one needs to know if he has a bit of help from the internet.

His suit is for tomorrow – and wearing it will be a calm, collected Ben.

It’s something to do with the endorphins.

 

* * *

 

James is a goddamn tease, not just to the boys but to himself as well. One day, he tells himself, one day he won't edge himself while he's trying to jack off quickly and surreptitiously, but there's something about the thrill of being caught at your most vulnerable – moments away from coming, biting down on your lip to try and stifle any incriminating sounds, flushed red all over your body and forearm tensing and gripping tighter.

He gets himself off in the studio bathroom one day during his lunch break, when the office is empty and he can take his time with almost zero chance of being caught. It's very unprofessional of him, and he doesn't really know why he decides to, but he unbuckles his belt and shoves a hand into his underwear lightning-quick, barely spitting into his hand before pulling out his cock and jerking it to full hardness.

It's sloppy and rough around the edges, and the slide's not as slick as he'd like, but he's done worse things to get himself off, and he brings himself up to the edge quicker than normal, biting back a noise as he holds himself back.

He slows his hand down, trying to quiet the blood rushing in his ears and his heartbeat hammering like a bass drum, gripping the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, before starting again slowly, focusing all his energy into not coming and keeping quiet – he's sure people are coming back now, and he can't pinpoint if he'd love or hate to get caught. 

He gets himself painfully close to coming again, and he breathes out heavily through his nose so he's sure he doesn't make a noise, feeling like he's already been in the bathroom way longer than socially acceptable.

What he's not expecting is to hear a rap on the door and someone, his head's too foggy to register who, ask, “You all good, James?”

“Yeah, sorry mate,” he manages, trying to make his voice sound somewhat normal as he tries and steadies his breathing again.

There's no reply, and James barely has to rub up his length again before he's coming into his hand, and he catches himself on the sink with his other hand, trying his best not to collapse with the aftershocks as he shudders and holds his breath, trying his hardest to not be heard from outside.

He washes his hands about five times, just to make sure, and discreetly lets himself out of the bathroom, heading back into the kitchen to check on what he'd left to set up in the fridge.

Ben's already taken it out, ready for the video, and he raises an eyebrow at James.

“Don't worry,” he says before James can make it awkward or a human resources violation, “just one of those days?”

James nods, relieved.

“I think we've all gone and wanked in the work bathroom at some point. Can't blame you, this is a tough gig.”

 

* * *

 

Mike doesn’t understand how the rest of the guys can just rub one out in the shower before work or whatever it is they do. It doesn’t make sense – if you’ve only got one orgasm at a time, why waste it?

Maybe it’s just his total inability to do things by halves, but Mike has to set aside a whole evening for marathon jerking off – he lights a couple of candles, changes his bedsheets and maybe the batteries in his vibrators, busts out his cute lingerie if he’s feeling it, leaves his phone out charging on the dining table, because this is  _ his  _ time and he doesn’t need interruptions for the next couple of hours, thank you very much.

Normally, he’s quite conscious of his overly-sensitive beestings – some days, they show obscenely through his shirt and he regrets not wearing a bra of  _ some _ kind to work – but when it’s just him, he knows just how to pinch and rub and squeeze to work himself up. He’s sure he could come just by playing with his tits, but he hasn’t tried that on his own yet – that’s territory for James or Ben to foray into.

He slides a hand down between his thighs, and he’s always surprised at how wet he is as he spreads his legs a little wider and dips a finger in between his folds.

Mike half-sighs, half-moans as he gets two fingers in, working them in to the knuckle. Granted, it’s not as good as being fucked, or a dildo, or his rabbit, but his right hand does the job just fine, and he fucks himself on his hand while he rubs over his clit with one thumb and circles over a swollen nipple with the other.

He’s not setting a punishing pace, but he’s not taking his time, either. He figures that he doesn’t need to try and make himself come quickly, and he doesn’t want to edge himself tonight, so he’ll just let it all go and see how and when he makes himself come.

Mike is not quiet on his own – he spends so long trying to hold up an image suitable for the rest of the world that it’s  _ so _ satisfying to throw it all away for an evening, let his voice crack and shift up a register as he pants and moans, thumb stuttering in its rhythm over his clit as he grinds into his hand.

Sometimes, he’s so pent up and his first orgasm of the night is both a figurative and literal release that makes him squirt all over his hand and drip onto the sheets as he chases the high all the way through to the end, but tonight is not one of those nights – tonight, he just curls his toes and curses and whines and melts further back into the mattress.

He lets himself catch his breath, wiping his fingers down on the sheet next to him as he shifts his hips, and reaches for his vibe.

 

* * *

 

Barry stays after-hours to finish an edit – it's not unusual for him to do that, he and Mike have editing sleepovers all the time, but this time Mike's home with the flu and Barry is on his own, poring through hours of footage and trying to wrangle it into one cohesive video.

He's got no idea how Mike can sit and do this for so many hours straight – he has to get up, grab a drink or two, sit in eight different positions in his chair and check his emails four times just to get into the right mindset to start work.

Surely a quick wank would ease him into it properly. 

The voiceover Mike's recorded has already got him a little hot under the collar – he'll never admit that Mike's stupid Janice voice riles him up, and Mike says things that he knows they have to cut, so Barry trawls through the audio files and lets Mike's voice wash smoothly through his headphones, sitting back and unzipping his jeans.

He supposes he should feel a little guilty, jacking it to his best mate's voice, but he was already half-hard because of it, so he figures it's mostly fine as he palms over his dick. He can overthink it later, once he's come and the video's finished.

He doesn't really pay much attention to what Mike's saying, but it's just the right cadence to make him feel all buzzy and send his nerve endings haywire, and he pulls his cock out of his pants, licking the palm of his hand to make the slide easier.

He settles into a fairly quick rhythm – up, thumb over the head, twist of the wrist on the way down, repeat – and sticks his other hand into his pants to play with his balls, tugging and rolling them in the palm of his hand.

“Fuck, Mike,” he breathes, and it should sound dirty and weird in the quiet office, but the thought of Mike actually talking filth into his ear while he gets off makes his breath hitch and his hand stutter. 

Barry comes embarrassingly quickly and messily, most of his come landing on his underwear and splattering onto his jeans. He can't do anything except sigh and try and clean himself and his desk up as best as he can.

As he scans the room for a box of tissues and the cleaning spray, Mike's voice keeps talking in his ears.

“I know what you're thinking. Yeah, he's cute–”

Barry yanks his headphones off, because he's not sure laughing that hard in his current state is going to have particularly healthy results, and because thinking of James fondling him in an Uber might make him give up on editing before he's even started.

Once he's cleaned up, though, he begins to regret it, because he has to keep listening to Mike's voice while he edits, and by the time he leaves it to render, he's nursing a guilty hard-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have gotten a bit carried away with this one and written 500 words for each bit but i just really like solo fics ok


	14. negative heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n: no (things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from not givin' up by natasha bedingfield

Barry falls over his feet trying to make Ben happy. Ben worries about him, of course he does, because Barry will ignore his own limits if Ben asks to try something out, which has its consequences for both of them.

“Can I gag you, Barry?” Ben asks gently, holding up a bright blue ball gag. The colour looks angry to Barry, and he’s not sure he’ll like the feeling of the rubber in his mouth, but he nods and opens up anyway.

“Use your words, please, Barry.”

“Yes, Ben.”

Ben raises an eyebrow – he can’t have sounded that hesitant – but straps the gag into place. Barry’s hunch was right – it does feel weird. The rubber feels wrong behind his teeth, squashing his tongue, and his jaw is already starting to ache.

“Two squeezes yes, one squeeze no, okay, Baz?” Ben whispers, taking his hand. “Are you okay to keep going?”

Barry hesitates, sees the look on Ben’s face, and squeezes twice.

Ben kisses him on the cheek and runs his hands down Barry’s torso to place their palms together. Normally, Barry would arch up and melt into the touch, but he’s on a knife-edge tonight because of the gag – he likes being able to talk to Ben, likes being noisy and asking Ben for what he thinks he deserves, but if he’d known Ben wanted him quieter in bed, he would’ve tried harder instead of Ben having to gag him.

_ Has he been bad for Ben? _

He doesn’t register the tears running down his face until Ben asks him, “Barry, are you sure you’re alright?” and Barry shakes his head vigorously and squeezes Ben’s hand hard, and Ben is undoing the gag from around his head and whispering how sorry he is over and over in Barry’s ear.

“You’ve got to tell me when you’re not okay with anything I’m doing, Baz, otherwise I can’t take care of you,” Ben soothes.

“Wanted to be good for you,” Barry mumbles, huddling into Ben’s chest. “Wanted to make you happy.”

“Oh, Barry, you’d make me happy if you told me no, you know that.” Ben winds fingers into Barry’s hair and pets him softly, all gentle contact and gentle reprimanding.

“Was I bad?”

“What do you mean, darling?”

“Did you gag me because I did bad? I can be good for you, Ben, I can be quiet if you want, I can talk less–” He’s trying not to panic, and Ben hugs him chest to chest, laying them both back down as he pulls Barry close.

“No, Barry, god, I love hearing you talk, I just wanted to try something different, but I should’ve stopped earlier if you weren’t happy. You need to tell me these things, okay, dear?”

“Okay, Ben,” Barry whispers.

“So we’re not using the gag again,” Ben clarifies, and Barry shakes his head.

Ben is a strong, comforting presence next to him –  he’s soft, warm, and ideal cuddle material, just what Barry needs.


	15. out in the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o: ons (top turn ons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from on the wing by owl city

James would be okay with Mike constantly being in the kitchen if he wasn’t constantly putting things in his mouth.

It’s nothing he’ll really miss – a square of chocolate here, a few peas there, a fingerful of crushed ginger on one memorable occasion – but it’s not the fact that Mike’s eating the ingredients, it’s that he’s biting into an orange slice and licking up the juice that drips down his arm like he doesn’t know what he’s doing to James.

Mike sidles in one day and steals the spatula out of James’ hand as he finishes scraping melted chocolate and butter out of a bowl, and James is transfixed as Mike licks one side and sucks the end into his mouth, chocolate smearing into the corners of his mouth.

“Today is a cheat day,” he says around the spatula, and James makes a weak noise as Mike licks the remaining chocolate off.

“Do I have anything on my face?” he asks.

“Yeah.” James points on his own face, and Mike stretches his tongue out to try and reach.

James shakes his head. “You need a longer tongue, mate.” He really doesn’t, but banter is the only way he can distract himself.

Mike laughs, and wipes his face with his hand.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he says on his way out.

James lets himself take a minute to recover.

* * *

“Whatcha making?” Mike asks as James cuts strawberries in the kitchen, stealing one of the whole ones out of the bowl and biting it in half.

James deliberately doesn’t look at Mike as he answers. “Strawberry compote, so you don’t have to wait around for hours during your battle.”

“You’re so nice to me,” Mike sighs, and James’ breath hitches as he plants a kiss sticky with strawberry juice on his cheek.

“Stop eating the strawberries,” James mumbles, feeling the blush creep up his face.

“Okay,” Mike says, finishing the half-eaten one in his hand and stealing another. “Open up.”

James tries to ignore him, but Mike pokes him in the mouth with the strawberry, and he doesn’t really have a choice but to eat it out of Mike’s fingers.

“Get out,” he says with a mouthful of strawberry.

Mike pouts, and James’ blush deepens.

* * *

Mike’s lips are puffy and red from James sucking and biting them, and James doesn’t hesitate to say how perfect they look wrapped around his cock.

Mike hums warmly around him, and James tightens a hand in his hair.

“Teasing me with that mouth of yours for months, fuck, Mike.”

It’s hard to grin with a cock in your mouth, but somehow Mike manages it.

* * *

Mike steals a digestive biscuit destined for a cheesecake base and nudges James’ mouth with it. “Open?”

James takes the bait, and Mike takes a bite from the other side, and James didn’t expect to be Lady-and-the-Tramp-ing a biscuit this early in the day, but he responds enthusiastically when Mike catches the last crumbs by pressing their lips together.


	16. people in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p: position (their favourite position to have sex in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from pas de cheval by panic! at the disco

Barry always forgets how strong Ben is, because he really doesn't look it – he looks more soft than anything, but it becomes painfully obvious to Barry when he whips meringue to stiff peaks in the time it takes Barry to find an electric mixer and use it to get cream to the same state.

Ben didn't particularly like using his strength on Barry, after picking him up and misunderstanding his noise of confused arousal for one of distress, but Barry eventually cajoled him into pinning his hands over his head while they fucked. He likes watching Ben’s arm muscles tensing over his head, seeing the look of concentration on Ben's face, feeling the total control Ben has over him.

They go out one night, just because, and Barry spends an age in the bathroom beforehand, stretching himself open with a plug. The press of it almost on his prostate gives him the motivation to spend as much of the night as possible flirting with Ben, just on the borderline between tasteful and tasteless. It's worth it, because the second Barry unlocks their front door, Ben's kissing him like a man deprived, pressing him up against the door as he leans up and works his tongue into Barry's mouth.

“Fuck me here, Ben,” Barry says into Ben's mouth.

Ben huffs. “Really, Baz?”

“Yeah,” Barry grins.

Ben rolls his eyes, and Barry fishes in his coat pocket for lube and a condom, presenting them to Ben wordlessly.

“You're prepared,” Ben says dryly, undoing Barry's pants and sliding them down so Barry can step out.

“More prepared than you think,” Barry replies, guiding Ben's hand to the base of the plug, and Ben sucks in a breath.

Barry loves the feeling of Ben's fingers splayed out under his thigh, holding him up as he's being fucked and his other hand gripping his arse, balancing him on tiptoe between the door and Ben's chest.

“Harder, Ben, c'mon,” Barry goads breathlessly, and Ben adjusts his grip on Barry's thighs and lifts him up a bit. Barry clings around Ben's neck and wraps his legs around Ben's waist, fully expecting Ben to have to put him down and readjust, but Ben just presses then back against the door and keeps going.

“Fucking _hell_ , Ben,” he manages, and Ben smirks at him, panting.

“That all you got, Baz?”

“Fuck, Ben, you know I can't talk when you're– fuck,” he sighs, interrupting himself when Ben kisses his neck.

“I mean, I'm always telling you how well you're doing, taking my cock so nicely, and you make such pretty noises when I hold you down, and you look so good now I'm holding you up. I reckon this should be something we do more, hey, Barry?”

“Yeah,” Barry says, struggling to muster the brain capacity to say more words. “Yeah, god yeah, fuck me, Ben.”

Ben hums approvingly, and adjusts his grip on Barry again, half-dropping him for just a moment  and Barry screams and clings on tighter.


	17. queen of a queendom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> q: quickie (do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from queen of royal badness by queen latifah

“We’ve got,” Mike breathes, glancing down at their watch, “about ten minutes til Ben wants us back. Reckon you can make me come?”

“Course I can,” Barry scoffs. They’re on the floor of the loft, and the two of them have evidently been insufferable enough that Ben’s directed them to go and get some of their energy out by some other means. “Can  _ you _ make  _ me _ come?”

“I mean, you were set to go just with me kissing you,” Mike grins, and laughs when Barry swats them on the shoulder. Barry had spent too long snogging them and grinding up into them for any actual fucking to end up rushed, and he would’ve been content blowing his load in his jeans like a horny teenager if Mike didn’t offer.

“Good thing you wore a skirt today,” Barry says appreciatively, unbuckling his belt as Mike reaches a hand up between their thighs, moving their underwear aside and sliding in a couple of fingers.

“I don’t dress planning to get fucked at work, Baz,” Mike says evenly, their voice hardly shaking as they slide in a third finger. “I’d dress a lot sluttier if I was.”

“You know I’d fuck you in trackpants and your old PE jumper,” Barry answers, and swears as Mike pulls out their fingers and lowers their hips onto Barry’s cock.

They both start trying to find a rhythm, clashing and bumping hips a bit, but eventually Barry figures out the movements to match as Mike rides him.

“How long?” Barry pants, sitting himself up on his elbows to give himself a bit more leverage.

Mike braces themselves on Barry’s chest and checks their watch again. “Six minutes. Try harder, Baz.”

Barry sits up and rolls them over so Mike’s on their back, sprawled out on the floor, and starts properly fucking into them, hiking up one of their thighs to get deeper.

“Now  _ that’s _ better,” Mike huffs, pulling Barry down to kiss him again.

Barry slides a hand between them to get a thumb on Mike’s clit, and that’s all it takes – Mike clenches around him as they come with a whine of his name.

“You’ve got five minutes to get me off, come on,” Barry manages as he pulls out of Mike, and they sit up gingerly.

“Three, actually,” Mike corrects him, and wraps a hand around his dick. He’s still slick from inside them, and the combination of one hand jerking him off and the other reaching into his jeans to press lightly at his hole is a winner – Barry bites back a shout of Mike’s name and spills over their hand.

“Gross,” Mike says with a handful of Barry’s come, reaching over for the tissues to clean them both up. “We had another minute, you could’ve given me some warning.”

“Sorry,” Barry says unapologetically, and they head downstairs again.

“Don’t even think about setting foot in this kitchen without washing your hands,” Ben says, herding them into the bathroom with his dishcloth.


	18. rise tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r: rough (how rough they are, or get, when in bed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from radioactive by rita ora
> 
> set in [this](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142285) fantastic universe

Ben marks up easily, hand-shaped bruises colouring his pale hips beautifully, bite marks showing red and defined on his collarbones.

James likes marking him up, digging his fingers into Ben's hips and leaving blotches, raking nails down Ben's chest and leaving long lines.

Ben remembers wondering if Mike bruised really easily, but it turns out that James was a menace – if Ben's neck is in reach of his mouth, James will suck and bite at it, sometimes until he draws blood, and Ben has to wash up in the bathroom afterwards.

“You're an _animal_ , you are,” he half-scolds as he sticks a bandaid over the cut, and James smiles, blood still staining his teeth.

Ben doesn't often get to pay James back, but revenge comes one night when he's fucking himself on James’ cock.

He doesn't know why he does it, just watches James’ adam's apple move as he swallows and decides to press his hand into his throat.

James stops moving his hips and looks at him.

“Was that–?” Ben begins to ask as he pulls his hand back, but James grabs his wrist and yanks his hand back to his neck.

“If you're going to choke me, do it right,” James says, and Ben squeezes where his hand's been placed.

James draws in a ragged breath, and Ben feels his windpipe move, and squeezes a bit harder.

“You can still fuck me, can't you?” Ben challenges, and James grabs him by the hips and thrusts up into him.

It's a surprisingly intimate point of contact, and Ben now knows what it's like to be in control of James. James can't take over, can't bite him back, can't do something as simple as breathe without Ben's say-so. James is little more than a cock for Ben to fuck himself on, and if he's good, Ben can let him breathe – but something about the look on James’ red-flushed face tells him that he'd be okay if Ben never let him breathe properly again.

Ben digs his fingers in, and James bucks up into him and wheezes, making Ben lose his composure and moan as James hits his prostate.

“Don’t come yet, James, want you to make me come first,” Ben pants, and James nods and tries to suck in a breath as Ben clenches around him, doubling his efforts to try and keep a steady rhythm.

Ben doesn't give him much notice before he clenches tighter around James and spills between them, come striping James’ stomach.

He doesn't pull off, though, giving James something warm and tight to fuck into until he comes, and squeezes around James’ neck one more time, and James arches into the touch and comes inside Ben with a strangled gasp.

Ben lets his neck go to reveal the red marks his hand has left behind.

“Want to borrow a scarf?” Ben asks the next morning as James examines his bruised neck in the bathroom mirror. “I've had to buy plenty because of you.”


	19. smell of perfume in her bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s: stamina (how long they can go before they tap out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from strange love by simple creatures

Barry is grateful that hormone therapy hasn't fucked his refractory period yet, because otherwise he wouldn't survive a night with James. James would rather get Barry off a handful of times before he lets himself come, but Barry would appreciate it if just for once, James would come first.

Barry says he isn't counting how many times he comes before James does, but really, five is a bit much.

“I'll make you come five times in a row, see how you like it,” he manages, tired and breathless in James’ arms. “I don't care if it takes me an entire weekend, you see if I don't.”

But he never does.

One is sidling up to him at work, asking him into the test kitchen for just a minute before they have to go, and reaching a hand down the front of his pants to rub his clit and drag fingers between his folds, and Barry is shaking and coming apart and clinging onto James’ chef's jacket to stay upright.

Two is much later, when Barry's washing up because James cooked, and James rucks up his shirt to play with his nipples, and Barry can't defend himself because he really likes this shirt and doesn't want to get dishwater all over it, so he just leans into the touch until James bites his neck and he comes with a gasp in his tracksuit pants.

“Didn't think that'd get you off so quickly,” James says, slightly bemused, and Barry hits him with the sponge.

Three actually happens in the bedroom, finally, and Barry fists his hands in James’ hair as he rides his face, pulling him closer as he licks and sucks on Barry's clit with hands holding his thighs just right, letting Barry grind down into his face until he braces himself on the bedframe to keep himself from crushing James as he comes.

Four has Barry watching James work himself to full hardness, lying back on the bed as James rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, somehow stopping himself from coming as James slides in and, thank god, finally getting fucked like he's been teased with all evening.

For someone who's already come three times, Barry thinks he's doing remarkably well, holding himself back from the edge for long enough for it to not be embarrassing, but when James leans down and kisses him again, rough and sloppy like he likes, Barry moans into his mouth and comes, clenching tighter around James’ cock.

Five is the result of overstimulation, as James keeps fucking into him – he knows Barry's close to having had enough, so now it's just a matter of getting himself off, but if Barry comes one more time, that's an added bonus. Five almost hurts, and with Barry's fifth orgasm of the night comes James’ first, and he leaves kisses and sweet nothings by Barry's ear as they come together.

Barry hisses slightly as James pulls out. “Five's too many, James. Come faster next time.”


	20. too bad that that's all i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t: toys (do they use toys, do they own them, what kind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from too good by troye sivan

“The _hell_ is that, Ben?” Mike asks.

Ben raises an eyebrow. “You say that like no one’s ever used a plug on you.”

“That’s because they haven’t?”

Ben looks genuinely shocked, turning the plug over. It's electric blue, silicon, with all sorts of bumps and something at the base that Mike can't quite make out. “Please tell me you've had something in your arse before.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “I’ve been fingered before, and that's about it.”

“I should've picked a smaller plug for you, then–”

“No, no, we're doing this, Ben, take my anal plug virginity or whatever–”

Ben shudders and makes a face. “Don't phrase it like that.”

Mike pouts, but goes pliable as Ben presses a slick finger against his hole.

It's not the most comfortable sensation at first – Mike's body always takes its time adjusting – but Ben is patient, doesn't rush him, just rubs gentle circles into his hip with his thumb and waits.

“How many do you think I'll need?” Mike asks tentatively as Ben works in a second finger.

“I mean, three works for me when I use toys like this, but you're unfamiliar, so better to be safe than sorry. Is four okay?”

Mike makes a noise that sounds half-needy, half-distressed, and Ben smiles reassuringly.

“Relax, Mike, you'll only hate it if you don't relax.”

“Bit hard to relax with your hand in my arse,” Mike huffs, and yelps when Ben crooks his fingers.

“What the _fuck_ –” he starts, and Ben laughs.

“Prostate. This plug is _so_ good on it. Whoever fingered you last wasn't doing it right if you didn't know where that was.”

Mike starts defending himself, and Ben works in another finger.

By the fourth finger, he's writhing around on Ben's hand, cock dribbling precome onto his stomach as he pants, “Come on, Ben, I'm ready now, aren't I?”

Ben pulls his fingers out and Mike makes a face at the feeling, and he watches Ben slick up the plug, and then it’s sliding into him and it's… not as terrible as he thought.

Ben takes his time with this, too, working it in over each flare and waiting for Mike to adjust, until he pats Mike on the hip and says, “I'm proud of you, look at you,” and Mike registers that it's all the way in. If he shifts, he can feel it nudge against his prostate, and sure, it feels nice, but he doesn't get what Ben was harping on about.

And then Ben presses at the base, and he feels a little click, and it's buzzing right up against his prostate, and _there_ it is.

“Oh, _fuck_ –” he manages, and he's coming over his stomach, white-knuckling the sheets as Ben watches his back arch and his cock jerk.

“Turn it off, turn it off,’ he gasps, and Ben reaches between his legs, and he sighs as the vibrations stop.

“You've ruined every orgasm I'm ever going to have from now on, Christ,” he laughs.


	21. underneath the searchlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u: unfair (how much they tease, how they tease, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from underneath the radar by underworld

Barry and Mike are horrible teases, and James is only human.

They're both, by nature, incredibly touchy-feely people, and James can normally cope, but sometimes they just drive James up the wall.

He smells collusion when Mike and Barry rock up to work together, late, with Barry in a shirt that is distinctly not his and Mike hanging off him smugly. Barry looks soft and delicate in the too-big shirt, and he’s practically glowing in a way that James knows he only does after he’s been on the business end of a good fuck.

He also smells Mike’s cologne – Barry reeks of it.

James watches in half-hard agony all day as Mike just touches, burying his face in Barry’s neck when his coffee wears off and he needs to make another one, rolling up Barry’s almost-floury sleeves for him with such an intense look of concentration on his face, pecking Barry innocently on the cheek and ruffling his hair.

James also catches them when they’re trying a bit harder to get his attention – Mike stretches out behind the camera to crack his back, and James loses his train of thought as his shirt rides up to show off his stomach and the V-lines of his hips. Barry leans on Mike at his desk and looks innocent at a glance, but James hears Mike’s breath hitch and looks back over to see Barry toying with Mike’s nipples through his shirt.

The final straw comes when Ben declares a shoot finished and the food a free-for-all, and Barry steals a Nutella popsicle out of the kitchen and eats it at his desk. James can’t take his eyes away as he licks, sucks, nibbles at the end, and like he knows James is watching, slides it up out of the mould and takes about half of it into his mouth.

“Mind if I have a taste?” Mike asks, and doesn’t wait for a reply before taking a bite, lips brushing Barry’s over the end of the popsicle.

James makes a pained noise and drops his head onto his desk.

He doesn’t ask nicely for them to come home with him.

“Did you two take the train in this morning?”

“Yeah,” Barry answers, fixing his hair from Mike’s last attack on it.

“I’ll drive you.”

The question is unspoken in the statement, but Barry’s very good at reading between the lines.

“Okay. I’ll tell Mike.”

* * *

Mike sucks cock like he’s on camera – all doe-eyed glances up at James, letting the tip of his dick rest in his cheek, spit sliding out over red lips as he sinks down and takes James deeper.

“Mind if I have a taste?” Barry asks, and goes to his knees beside Mike, licking over the head and half-taking it into his mouth beside Mike.

Mike turns his head to properly connect with Barry’s lips, kissing him over James’ cock.

James fists a hand into Barry’s hair as their tongues work over his cock, and tries to keep himself together.


	22. variations á l'infini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v: volume (how loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from variations sur le même t'aime by vanessa paridis

“I bet James and I are louder than you and Ben,” Mike says, grinning.

Barry frowns. “I fuck Ben, you fuck James, points for noisy actual sex and noisy orgasms?”

“Deal.”

They spread themselves out on the floor – they won’t all fit in the bed, not like this – and James hums quietly when Mike takes him out of his underwear and slicks him up. Ben’s breath hitches as he watches Barry’s hand on him, and Mike and Barry share a look when Ben breathes out “yeah, more”.

Mike sits back and slides a couple of fingers into himself, and James whines as he watches him stretch himself wider.

Barry sticks his tongue out at Mike and positions himself over Ben's cock, sinking down in one fluid movement.

“God,” Ben chokes out, arms rigid by his side and forearms tensing. “So fucking tight, Baz.”

Barry starts moving, bracing himself on the floor beside Ben's shoulder, leaning down to say “Please touch me, Ben, I want it,” in a low, hoarse voice.

A punched-out moan from next to him tells him that Mike's started fucking himself on James’ cock, but the noise that Ben makes as he grabs Barry's hips and starts thrusting back up into him is stiff competition.

“God, Baz, love when you ride my cock, love seeing you stretched out around me, so pretty like this, fuck.” Barry remembers being surprised when Ben first fucked him, because he's downright chatty in bed, but now it's everything Barry wants. “Tell me how it feels, Baz, tell me.”

“So good,” Barry manages, rolling his hips and pulling a gasped moan out of Ben. “So good, Ben, filling me up, fucking me, want more, please–”

He's cut off by Mike leaning over, James’ hips still moving under him, and kissing him sloppily.

Barry vaguely registers James whining and Ben digging his fingers harder into his hips, and his rhythm stutters as he moans into Mike's mouth, chasing after him as he pulls away.

He's barely collapsed back onto Ben's dick when Ben flips them over and starts properly fucking Barry, and Barry is happy to go boneless against the hardwood floor, but he hears James’ moans and whines increase in volume and pitch, and Mike shoots him a smug look as James’ abs tense and he comes with a shout of Mike's name, breaking off into a groan as Mike gets a hand on his own cock.

“C'mon, Ben, you gonna fuck me or what?” Barry challenges, and pulls Ben back down into him. He doesn't care about winning, he could never be louder than Mike and James, but he and Ben can still get off.

It doesn't take long – Mike sighs and swears as he comes over his hand, which is enough to make Barry clench around Ben, and for Ben to press his face into Barry's neck and groan as he spills into Barry.

“You win,” Barry sighs, wincing as his head thunks back into the floor.


	23. we're a roll of the dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w: wild card (a random letter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from wired differently by the wombats
> 
> thanks to panary for picking a letter for me (why did you pick q) and for providing some vague inspo in the form of this fic

“What about him?”

Ben tries not to make a face. “Pass, thanks. Not my type.”

Barry rolls his eyes and not-so-subtly points to another guy across the bar. “Cute ginger, three o'clock. He'd buy you a drink and apologise if you spilled it on him.”

“I don't–”

“Doesn't matter, he's coming over anyway, I'll text you–”

And Barry disappears, leaving Ben with his heart rate skyrocketing as the cute ginger (who is  _ exactly _ his type, damn Barry) comes over and stands next to his barstool a bit awkwardly.

“Don't suppose you'd let me buy you a drink?” he asks.

“Gin and tonic, thanks,” Ben says breathlessly, and remembers to smile at the last minute.

The man smiles back, and Ben isn't sure whether he'd like to marry him before or after he's seen his dick.

His name is James – he's doing compsci at a university Ben instantly forgets, because he's not happy there, and he's adorably geeky and Ben is so, so close to just asking–

“I know we've just met, but can I suck your cock?”

Ben blinks, and he tries to stop his brain short-circuiting. “I– yeah– normally I'm doing the cock-sucking, but I'm all for role-swapping.”

James grins, and Ben lets James lead him to the bathroom and into a stall.

It's cramped, probably far too close quarters for anything but an encounter like this, but James drops to his knees, face almost touching Ben's crotch, and undoes Ben's fly.

James takes Ben's cock out of his pants and raises an eyebrow appreciatively. “Not bad.”

“Not bad yourself.” Ben's words peter out in a shaky moan as James takes the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit, before pulling off and shushing him.

Ben nods, and James takes him deeper, resting one hand on Ben's hip as he sucks. Ben tangles his hand in James’ hair and tugs, raising an eyebrow in question. James nods, and Ben pulls him down until he feels his cock hit the back of his throat.

James swallows around him, and Ben bites the sleeve of his free arm to muffle his noises.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and James pulls off until the head is just brushing his lips.

“That your ride?” he asks hoarsely, casual like he hasn't just had Ben's cock halfway down his throat.

Ben nods.

“Shame. I was just getting started. Wanna fuck my throat?”

“Yeah,” Ben manages, and twists his fingers in James’ hair.

He's barely thrust into James’ mouth when he's coming, and James gags a little, pulling off and swallowing.

Ben helps James up and unlocks the stall, and they walk out.

“How were you only just getting started?” Ben asks, and James laughs.

“Give me your number, and maybe I'll give you the full show.” He winks, and Ben dissolves into giggles.

Barry is waiting on the curb outside, cold and unhappy.

“I hope you got some, you prick, I've been waiting ages for you.”


	24. excited when we lose our place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x: x-ray (how they look with their clothes off)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from sway by exhibitionist

Mike has the prettiest body James has ever seen – it seems to flow from one part to the next. Where Barry is all angles, and James himself is defined and divided, Mike’s body curves softly from shoulder to collar to pectoral to glutes to thighs like he was moulded and shaped.

He wishes Mike would walk around naked more, like he does the mornings after they’ve fucked, with handprints on his hips and hickeys on his neck, and he protests every time Mike starts putting clothes on.

“Don’t you want me getting dressed to eat breakfast?” Mike always asks, bemused, and James always shakes his head no.

“Not if it means I have to stop looking at your arse. You’ve got a great arse, Mike.”

Mike always laughs and tries to bluff through James’ compliments, saying his bum’s too big or his stomach’s too soft, but for every fault he finds with himself, James takes him back to the bedroom and addresses it with as much love and care as he can.

James starts at his head, at his hair, working his fingers in and rubbing softly over Mike's scalp, kissing his cheeks and nose and jaw but never quite making it to his lips, and Mike giggles and tries to bat him away.

“Your beard tickles, James!”

“We're not talking about my beard, Mike, we're talking about your lovely face.”

Sometimes, he'll trail kisses down Mike's bare back, down his spine, running gentle hands over his ribcage or massaging the muscles over his shoulder blades.

“Relax,” is all James has to whisper, and Mike goes boneless under him and makes quiet noises as James works out all the cricks in his back.

Other times, he'll nip and kiss and suck little marks into Mike's chest, mouthing his way down from collarbone to pert nipple to belly, not saying anything, just listening to Mike’s breath hitching as he whimpers with every movement of James’ tongue over his skin.

He always protests when James plays with his nipples, but the sight of his chest heaving and his back arching up just enough to get more of James’ touch is a sign that all his complaints are empty.

Mike goes liquid when James fucks him, although with the care of James’ ministrations it can hardly be called fucking – making love is more appropriate. James loves Mike melting back into the bed and pulling James down into him, surging up like a wave for a kiss before splashing back down with his orgasm.

“Gorgeous,” James murmurs into his neck, kissing him just below his ear.

“You're gorgeous-er,” Mike retorts, faintly out of breath.

“You're gorgeous-est,” James says with an air of finality.

“Now you're just making up words!” Mike laughs, and James nips his neck again.

“But I'm not making up how gorgeous you are,” James answers, and Mike groans in annoyance.

“I can't win with you, can I?”

“Nope,” James says cheerfully, and buries his face in Mike's neck again.


	25. you will be all around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y: yearning (how often they need to have sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from you and me and one spotlight by yellowcard

“Missed you so much, come here,” James growls, slamming the hotel room door behind them.

“I wasn't even away for two weeks,” Ben laughs, voice shaking as James starts undressing him in the middle of the room.

“Don't care, barely got a goodbye kiss before you went off gallivanting round the States.”

“You snogged me for, like, ten minutes in the airport!” James rolls his eyes and pushes Ben's shirt off his shoulders, and Ben finally starts sliding James’ T-shirt up.

“Let's just stay in bed all day tomorrow, I wanna make up for lost time,” James says, pulling Ben down onto the bed.

“Hardly any lost time, you go longer than that normally!” Ben says with fond indignation, grunting as James rolls them over so he’s on top and straddling Ben’s thighs.

“Yeah, but you were so far away. Can’t reach across the Atlantic to touch you, can I?” Ben hums and lets James work both of their pants down. “Will you fuck me? Been thinking about your cock in me for ages, been waiting for it since you left, come _on_!” James whines, wrapping a hand around Ben's cock and rubbing his thumb over the head.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ben hums, and James reaches over him for lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. “You've made yourself at home here already, haven't you?”

James bats his shoulder lightly. “Do your bit and prep me.”

“Haven't gotten yourself off in this bed yet? I'm surprised at you, you've been in New York a couple of days, that's more than enough time,” Ben says teasingly, but slicks up his fingers and slides two into James.

James never wants prep to take as long as it does, wanting to cut corners, but Ben insists on taking his time and stretching him out properly, until he's shifting in Ben's lap and whining for his cock.

“Ben, if you don't fuck me _now_ , I'm leaving. I'll go and sleep in Mike's room.”

“Bossy,” Ben says, a touch of reprehension in his voice, but takes his fingers out of James and rolls on the condom.

He's barely taken his hand away from his cock when James sinks down onto him in one fluid motion, and makes a satisfied noise when he's fully seated.

“ _Fuck_ , I've missed this,” he sighs, and Ben can only lie back and watch as James fucks himself on his cock. He's quite a sight, muscles in his thighs shifting as he moves, face red and dick moving with his rhythm.

Ben digs his fingertips into James’ hips, using him to get a bit of leverage and fuck up into him, and James sighs and moans and makes the most delightful noises as he tenses up and comes over Ben's stomach.

“We're not going anywhere tomorrow,” James murmurs once he's pulled off Ben and is cuddled in next to him. “I wanna fuck you every which way.”

“You're a bloody animal,” Ben says, and James kisses him quiet.


	26. ain't been saving this scene for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> z: zzz (how quickly they fall asleep after sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from ozone baby by led zeppelin. it's really hard to find songs starting with z.

Ben doesn't fall asleep after sex.

He'll pretend to, and more often than not he feels like he could pass out in an instant, but he always forces himself to stay awake until his partner is asleep – waits for Mike to wrap an arm around him and start snoring quietly, or for Barry to curl up into his side until he can feel warm breath tickling his chest slowly and evenly.

Back in his early days of sleeping with them, Ben was terrified they'd leave in the middle of the night – Barry and Mike were (and still are, even if they think otherwise) both solid tens to him, and Ben thought he was just scratching an itch until they snagged someone in their league. So he'd wait up, staring at the ceiling or around their dim room until he was sure that they were properly asleep, and only then did he feel safe to fall asleep himself.

It was only when he'd woken up at Mike's place after a therapeutic fuck they'd both needed – late by his standards, but a decent enough hour by Mike’s – and got up to start making coffee and Mike had came out, half-dressed and in a panic because he thought _Ben_ had ditched _him_ that Ben had realised he had nothing to worry about.

But the habit stuck, and staying awake soon started proving useful once he'd begun helping Barry explore some more... _niche_ areas of his sex life.

Barry had asked Ben to scratch him up, bruise him, make him cry and beg and scream. Ben had had no idea how to deliver at first, but when he'd yanked on Barry's hair and forced his cock further down his throat, Barry had gagged and moaned something that could've been his name, and he'd kept testing Barry's limits until he was wiping subspace-drunk tears off his face.

But with the challenge of pushing Barry around came the responsibility of making sure that Barry came back to himself, could _feel_ again – that, Ben discovered very quickly.

Sometimes, Barry came back into his own head with little more than soft kisses and gentle touches from Ben, but other nights Barry would wake himself up and not know how to feel, and Ben would always be awake, a solid point for Barry to ground himself with, just by being _there_.

Because Ben knows how it feels to be scared, scared that the only reassuring thing you've ever known could disappear in the time between falling asleep and jolting awake, and, well, if the others were there for him even if they didn't know it, Ben is sure as hell going to be there for Barry.

And, hell, if he ever needs sleep, he can call James – there is some kind of magic in his hands that lets him work over all Ben's tired and achy body and lull him off to sleep.

He should really invite James to a night with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i finish writing these before uni started? no. did i write approximately half of these on the train to uni? yes. did i meet my own goals? kind of? i finished which is what counts
> 
> thank you to the sorted discord for being so supportive of what is probably the first of many dumb sorted fic undertakings, esp those of you who wrote fic that inspired other bits of this <3
> 
> your regularly scheduled programming of corsetverse will resume shortly, i'm on the train at peak hour so i don't always get a seat and i can't type fic standing up for some reason

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to cas for sending this challenge list to the sorted discord - you can check it out [here!](http://astral-writings.tumblr.com/post/162393741735/nsfw-alphabet-challenge)
> 
> also i have a sorted blog? finally? @poppingcokecocopopcakepopsicles, go there, watch me rb the same content as the rest of the tiny tumblr fandom, have a grand ol time.
> 
> (p.s: you may notice that as bits of this go out, there aren't any jamie-centric chapters. i'm not happy with the way i write jamie, so trying to mangle that into this context would've just made me sad. it's 2019, i love jamie, but i also need my brain and my self-esteem.)  
> (p.p.s: yes, i know i said each chapter was exactly 500 words. ao3's word count system just hates me, i'm getting different word counts depending on what i use to write, so sue me)


End file.
